Ti Amo Troppo
by a hetalian potato
Summary: Antonio sums up every bit of courage he has and sends Lovino who left with his girlfriend a love letter. He wanted to forget him but see him one last time. How will the Italian respond? Enjoy


**Ti Amo Troppo**  
**I totally own Hetalia psh...Hetalia Belongs to Himaruya Hidekaz**

* * *

_Dear Lovi,_

_ Te Amo. I have for a long time now, but never found the best time to tell you. But now as the days go by, I want to_

_ start forgetting you so that my heart doesn't churn whenever someone mentions your name. I don't want to cry_

_ almost every night to a picture of you that I stole from a picture book you showed me when I finally pried through,_

_ only to let go. I still regret the day I just said congratulations and watched you move to Belgium with Bella. I didn't_

_ even know you two were an item and I also felt no right to stop you from obtaining happiness. Your smile was so_

_ beautiful. I think I must've lost a litre of tears that day, maybe even more. Anyways, I'm just going to make this_

_ one selfish request. I heard from Feliciano that you were coming to visit him, could you visit me too? Or could I_

_ come greet you at the airport? And see you after many years, confess directly. Then I would be content. I can start_

_ forgetting you and you can be on your happy life with Bella again. Please Lovi, just let me be selfish for this one time._

_ Love, Antonio_

Antonio reread the letter again and finally clicked the send button. There was no turning back now. He was determined, more than he had ever been in his life. He wanted to confess face to face. He wanted to move away after. Maybe he'll go to Sweden.

The Spaniard strained himself to sleep. In about two days or less, Lovino would see the letter, he would probably delete it but Antonio was still going to show up at the airport. Maybe not say 'Te amo' right then and there to avoid major injuries from the Italian but to at least coax him into letting Antonio say the two words he's been longing to say aloud.

He felt restless but eventually he fell asleep.

Antonio woke up too early in the morning. The sun was still peeking over the horizon and Antonio sighed, already regretting the letter. What's done was done he thought. The brunette hopped out of bed and grabbed his laptop. He set the small almost weightless thing on the counter as he made himself a cup of coffee. Its too bad, the coffee was spit out a few minutes later.

There it was. A reply. Antonio quickly clicked on the message. His coffee cup drawing closer to his mouth in anticipation. It didn't take long for him to read the message, but it did take long to clean up the mess he made after spitting the dark hot droplets of coffee that machine gunned out of his mouth.

_Dear Tomato Bastard, _

_ Fuck You. _

_ Sincerely, Lovino_

Antonio, having spit more than half of his coffee out, still stared wide eyed at the screen. A smile formed on his lips. Same old Lovi he thought. His smile turned to laughter and Antonio began to marvel at the fact the Italian could make him smile in a matter of seconds. He who hadn't laughed carelessly for a long, long time.

The man started to clean up the mess he made with an ever-present smile on his face when he heard the doorbell ring. He was just about to turn his body to go open it but the person on the other side started banging the door. A little surprised, Antonio quickly went to open the door. What he saw next made his breath hitch up in his throat.

Lovino. It was Lovino.

Standing there panting and a little pale even though his face was beet red. For a moment the two just stared at each other, Antonio wondering if this was all a dream and Lovino trying to catch his breath. Finally the younger man punched the Spaniard in the guts.

"You fucking bastardo! Fucker! Asshole!" Lovino continuously landed small but hard punches on Antonio's chest as the man felt more confusion than pain. He grabbed Lovino's hands and stared straight into those green amber eyes he loved so much. Lovino's face seemed to get redder, if that was possible but didn't protest to his hands rendered immobile.

"Lovi? Why are you here, I thought you were coming on the 5th and why are you hitting me?" Antonio looked at Lovino carefully, the man looked a little older. Tired too but it was still the feisty Italian he knew three years ago. He was still the love of his life. He was so beautiful. Tears started to run down Antonio's cheeks, as he didn't give a chance for Lovino to answer.

He hugged Lovino as if his life depended on it, which for Antonio it kind of does. When Lovino left he ate much less. He cried into the younger man's shoulders and mumbled incoherent words. The lighter brunette did nothing. He didn't hug back and fortunately he had stopped try to beat the crap out of Antonio. He did speak though.

"Why didn't you tell me bastard? Antonio looked confused, "Why didn't you just blurt the words out when we were alone with the stupid fucking mouth of yours?!" Antonio looked up and his mouth curved a little upwards, brushing a few locks of hair from Lovino's face, and drying some of their tears.

"Why are you crying Lovino?"

"Bastard I asked you a question first" Lovino sniffed, embarrassed.

"If you're going to be like that Lovi then you have to answer the first question that I asked you" Lovino growled causing Antonio the chuckle.

"Be-because I-i love you bastard..." Lovino buried his face in Antonio's chest as the Spaniard gulped. Now it was his turn to stutter.

"W-w-what do you m-mean by that Lovi?" he asks, his smile already turning into a grin, his face red, and his mind the happiest he had been his whole life.

"You know what I mean idiot…" Antonio's grin softened to a loving smile. He tilted Lovino's face up and stared a little while before doing something he'd always wanted to do.

Their lips fit perfectly together and so did their bodies as the pair stood there kissing and hugging. Lovino red in the face and Antonio beaming like a light blub. But there was another problem bothering Antonio.

"Wait, don't you love Bella?" Lovino blushed at this and shook his head.

"We were never together, I moved to Belgium because I wanted to forget you, and she helped me. But after reading the letter you made me fall right back, my two years of hardship was for nothing Asshole!" he grumbled out. His face painted with tomato red, amber green eyes looking at everything except Antonio.

The man laughed again, ignoring his now lover's curses and hits at him but he just had to laugh. To take out all the stress and also laugh at how stupid he was. More like how stupid the both of them was but he'd rather not say it aloud.

"Te Amo, Lovino" Emerald eyes full of affection met hesitant amber ones, but the latter was forced to succumb after a passionate and loving kiss.

"T-ti amo troppo bastard…"

* * *

A/N: I need to do my work…and sleep…and update Love is like Hair…and Eoth…faq life TT,TT

Ti Amo Troppo: I love you too (Italian)  
Te Amo: I love you (Spanish)


End file.
